


What Remains

by LadyIvy89



Series: The Dalish Bard [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Nylus Lavellan reflects on the similarities he has to the previous Inquisitor, Ameridan, another Dalish elf. Cole, as always, helps.





	What Remains

Nylus walked the battlements aimlessly in the early morning. It was still chilly and he had forgotten to bring anything to cover himself with. He only wore a light shirt and leggings. He didn’t even wear shoes or wrappings. But his hair fell loose. The long tresses protected his face and neck from the cold wind.

Not many people were about. He could see Dennet tending his hart, Trumpet, and some of the horses. A few servants were walking in the courtyard too.

He had left Josephine asleep in his quarters.

His mind raced with thoughts he couldn’t put into words yet.

Finding the first Inquisitor had made him question his own role as leader. Ameridan had been almost completely erased from history. Would that be his future as well? They shared many of the same traits. Ameridan had been elven and Dalish like him. He had been a mage too, like Nylus. Even if that particular piece of information was still obscured to most people. They both were called Inquisitor. Would that be his reward after so much sacrifice? After the sleepless nights and haunted dreams and crushing sense of responsibility? After giving up everything he had been before to save everyone? People who wouldn’t even remember if the past was any indication.

Dorian had told him nobody would thank him when it was over. Nylus had nodded and agreed. And yet….he hoped that his efforts would make the masses see his People in a new light. He thought he had been doing something so different. Proving that elves were more than servants or savages. But finding Inquisitor Ameridan and learning the truth crushed his resolve. If the Chantry had eliminated the first Inquisitor’s less…savory traits and even dismissed the role the elf called Shartan had in Andraste’s own tale, what hope did he have?

He had just stumbled into a ritual and caught a fucking magic ball.

Nylus swept his hair back and chuffed.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” He whispered.

“You do know.”

With his heart stuck in his throat he twisted around and saw Cole standing behind him, twirling his hands against one another and looking up at him.

“Cole! It’s too early for you to spook me like that.” He smiled and the boy smiled back.

“You do know. You know you’re supposed to lead, to protect, to guide, to help. You help, like I do. But not the same. Different. Better, bigger. Lots of people at the same time. I have to help them one by one. So many. It takes a long time.”

Nylus sighed, “Every little bit is significant, Cole. You help a great deal.”

“Thank you!” The boy smiled widely. “You shouldn’t worry. A face is not what matters. The action is what endures.”

“What was that?”

Cole climbed onto the stone parapets and balanced precariously before crouching.

“Is it worth it? He was me, I am him. Will I die forgotten? What if I fail too? What if nothing matters in the end?”

Nylus stared without blinking. His eyes watered a bit from the wind. So this is how it felt to be read by Compassion.

“I still don’t understand, Cole.”

The spirit boy looked at him from under the brim of his gigantic hat.

“You are like Ameridan but not. He isn’t you. You are you.”

“Cole…”

“That didn’t work. Let me try again.”

Nylus chuckled and waved his hand at him to go on.

“You are different. Your battles are other battles. But Ameridan didn’t fail. He wasn’t forgotten because what he did couldn’t be erased. The world is not like the Fade. Things here stay more easily. And Ameridan stayed. He stayed in the Island, in the Frostbacks. He stayed in the Circles and the Seekers and Templars, he stayed with the Dalish and with Drakkon.”

“How!? Nobody even knew he was from the People, that he was a mage, Cole!”

The boy leaned and watched him sideways, “What he was remained. His spirit and what he did changed the world. Without the first Inquisitor, how could we have the second? Two only comes after one. His presence moved people and his absence did too. He is still here!”

They were silent for a time, “You’re talking about marks, aren’t you? Tracks that remain even after what made them is long gone.”

Cole nodded, “You leave a mark just as you were marked. The big parts endure.”

“Hmm.”

The boy stepped down from the parapets and stood next to Nylus. Both stared into the courtyard watching people slowly joining the fray below.

“Oh!” Cole stiffened then sighed. “Thank the Maker. There he is. He seems fine. I hope he is. I wish he’d tell me what’s wrong. He doesn’t have to be strong alone. Such a stubborn, beautiful man.”

“Cole?” Nylus asked.

Cole moved aside and the Inquisitor saw what prompted his strange monologue. Josephine was standing on the other side of the battlements. She had a small smile on her face that Nylus returned immediately. Unlike him, Josephine had brought a scarf and on her feet were slippers.

Nylus placed a hand on Cole’s shoulder, “Thank you Cole. You helped.”

The spirit of Compassion grinned. “I am happy I did.”

Nylus started to walk past him but then Cole spoke again.

“She likes you. She could never forget you. It endures.”

The elf was startled and didn’t say anything as he watched the boy walk away and disappear, behind a door this time. Thank the Creators.

Josephine reached him and laid a hand on his chest.

“Good morning, my Lord. I worried when I couldn’t find you.”

Nylus frowned. “Josie.” He sighed and put her hand between his. “I’ve asked you not to call me that. At least not when we’re alone.”

She chuckled, “I’m sorry, my love. I forget sometimes.” Then kissed his cheek.

Nylus smiled and just looked at her face for a while. She fidgeted and became nervous.

“What?”

Nylus shook his head and drew his knuckles against her cheek in a caress.

“It’s okay Josephine. I know you remember what truly matters. And that’s enough for me, vhenan.”

He kissed her. Chaste and slow. But here was no mistaking the adoration in his green eyes.

She smiled and pulled his hand so he’d follow her back inside.

“Come. Let’s get you some shoes.”

Nylus laughed, “Not again!”


End file.
